sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przebudzenie Mesjasza Ciszy? Gwiazdy przeznaczenia
Przebudzenie Mesjasza Ciszy? Gwiazdy przeznaczenia (jap. 沈黙のメシア覚せい? 運命の星々 Chinmoku no Meshia no kakusei? Unmei no hoshi-boshi) – 30 (119) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 24 grudnia 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Na początku ukazany został sen, który dręczył Rei na początku serii. Teraz powtarza się on ponownie, ale zawiera w sobie nowe elementy. Pod koniec snu Rei zauważa jakąś tajemniczą dziewczynę wpatrująca się w toczącą się wokół destrukcję. W dłoni trzyma dziwnie wyglądające ostrze. W końcu zabija ona Czarodziejkę z Marsa. W tym momencie Rei budzi się i orientuje, że po prostu zasnęła podczas codziennej popołudniowej nauki z dziewczynami. Po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Chibiusa. Jest tak nienaturalnie miła i grzeczna, że od razu czuć, że czegoś chcę. No i bez owijania w bawełnę, opowiada o nowo otwartym planetarium i o tym, jak wspaniale byłoby tam pójść razem z Hotaru i dziewczynami. Oczywiście w ramach nauki i... na koszt przyjaciółek. Dziewczęta oczywiście się zgadzają, a Chibiusa po szkole namawia także Hotaru. W innej części miasta widzimy Setsunę, Michiru oraz Harukę. W ich przypadku także coraz częściej powtarza się złowróżbny sen i one także widzą tajemniczą dziewczynę. Ustalają, że jest nią Czarodziejka Destrukcji, ostatnia nieprzebudzona wojowniczka, która znajduje się pod opieką planety Saturn. Jej powrót oznacza zakończenie tego świata. Główną podejrzaną jest oczywiście Hotaru... Tymczasem wyżej wymieniona w postaci Mesjasza Ciszy nadal dopomina się o czyste serca. Profesor Tomoe zapewnia ją o swoich doskonałych planach zdobycia czystych serc i dzwoni do Mimete z wiadomością, że wybrał kolejną ofiarę. Ma wystąpić dziś, w nowo otwartym planetarium. Nadchodzi wieczór i wszystkie wyżej wymienione osoby oprócz profesora są obecne na pokazie. Dziewczyny razem z Hotaru obserwują pokaz, a Outer Senshi wciąż ją obserwują. Planują dzisiaj poznać jej prawdziwe oblicze. A Mimete podążą za swoją przyszłą ofiarą i szykuje się do ataku. W pewnym momencie Setsuna wzywa telepatycznie wojowniczki i wyjaśnia im cel misji jej oraz Haruki i Michiru. Wyjaśnia, na czym polega grożąca światu Cisza, także objawia im sen, jaki nawiedza Rei. Mówi też, że Mesjasz Ciszy wkrótce się ujawni. W tym właśnie momencie następuje atak daimona, który wydaje się być wyjątkowo potężny i zajmuje walką drużynę czarodziejek. Mimete tymczasem unieszkodliwia tłum na trybunach, a Haruka obserwuje, co będzie się dziać z Hotaru podczas jej kolejnego "ataku". Drużyna czarodziejek jest trzymana przez daimona w szachu, a Czarodziejki Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego nie zamierzają na razie interweniować. Pojawia się za to Tuxedo Mask, ale jego interwencja daje tylko tyle, ze potwór atakuje jeszcze zajadlej. I wtedy następuje kolejne przebudzenie Hotaru. Wszyscy obecni (poza Mimete, która jak zwykłe zwiała), obserwują narodziny potęgi zniszczenia. Hotaru napełnia się swoją mocą zniszczenia i unieruchamia daimona. Na jej czole pojawia się także znak Saturna, ostateczny dowód, że dziewczynka jest Czarodziejką Destrukcji. Usagi wykorzystuje fakt, że daimon nie może się ruszać i niszczy go swoim atakiem. Tymczasem Michiru, Haruka i Setsuna kierują swoją moc przeciwko Hotaru. Jednak interwencja Czarodziejki z Księżyca ratuje zarówno ją, jak i próbującą ją osłonić Chibiusę. Na pytania pozostałych dziewczyn, trójka kobiet odpowiada, że uratowanie świata jest możliwe wyłącznie, gdy zginie Hotaru. Czarodziejki jednak nie chcą nawet o tym słyszeć. Hotaru tymczasem znika... Jest przeniesiona do własnego łóżka w siedzibie profesora, który później jest zajęty rozmową z kimś, kogo nazywa Pharaoh 90. Potwierdza mu, że Hotaru jest Czarodziejką Destrukcji, a tym samym, że jest idealną kandydatką na Mesjasza Ciszy. Ostatnim widokiem w tym odcinku jest gigantyczny portal, otwarty gdzieś na obrzeżach Układu Słonecznego, skrywający w sobie niewyobrażalną potęgę. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaori – Noriko Uemura * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Thomas Harris – Ryō Horikawa * U-Chōten – Ikue Ōtani * Dziewczyna – Machiko Toyoshima Galeria Zapowiedź odc119.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep119 1.jpg Ep119 2.jpg Ep119 3.jpg Ep119 4.jpg Ep119 5.jpg Ep119 6.jpg Ep119 7.jpg Ep119 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Fatum. en:Awakening of the Messiah of Silence? Stars of Destiny de:Sailor Saturn (Episode) Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii